


The Magnificent Seven!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: New nick-names for the Enterprise crew!





	The Magnificent Seven!

James T Kirk. The Social Climber!

Mister Spock. The Collaborator!

Leonard H McCoy. The Caretaker!

Nyota Uhura. The Interpreter!

Montgomery Scott. The Flying Scotsman!

Hikaru Sulu. The Braveheart!

Pavel A Chekov. The Risktaker!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a western movie.  
I was working on the idea of something similar for new names but more as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as the theme for adding similar names and matching characters.  
I found this version easier to write though.  
Of course Jim would have been Snow White (or the handsome prince!)  
Anyway the 'idea' is out there now!.......


End file.
